


Together We'll Wreak Havoc on the Throne

by oneill



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneill/pseuds/oneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the fic_promptly prompt: <i>Devil Survivor</i>, Naoya, he was the king, and all others were his pawns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We'll Wreak Havoc on the Throne

The king is key to defeat as well as victory, and Naoya harbors no delusions about his vulnerability. By now, he has lived enough to see all ends.

And so he must content himself to guide his pawns at a distance. He must wait while his queen (strong, beautiful, naive) races desperately across the board--fighting, seeking, and slowly growing powerful enough to rip down the heavens.

 _I'm here for you, Kazuya. I've always been here_ , he thinks as he watches Izuna and Fushimi move into their positions, _and I will restore you to glory. The rest is up to you._


End file.
